


Il loro primo bacio

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Il sorriso solare di Shinobu si appiattì in un’espressione di preoccupazione quando anche l’ultima nuova recluta Ryusetai fu fuori dalla porta; dentro, erano rimasti solo lui e i due litiganti, che continuavano imperterriti la loro discussione – senza badare ad altro.
Relationships: Nagumo Tetora/Sengoku Shinobu/Takamine Midori
Kudos: 3





	Il loro primo bacio

**Author's Note:**

> *Fandom: Ensemble Stars  
> *Prompt: 1. Baciarsi per la prima volta  
> *Personaggi/Ship: Midori Takamine, Shinobu Rengoku, Tetora Nagumo / MidoTetoShino

  
  
  
  
  
Il sorriso solare di Shinobu si appiattì in un’espressione di preoccupazione quando anche l’ultima nuova recluta Ryusetai fu fuori dalla porta; dentro, erano rimasti solo lui e i due litiganti, che continuavano imperterriti la loro discussione – senza badare ad altro.  
La voce di Midori era potente e rimbombò ancora di più tra le pareti della piccola sala d’allenamento.  
-Sto solo dicendo che se loro ci fossero sarebbe tutto più semplice!  
Di contro, anche Tetora alzò la voce, e le sue mani si arpionarono al colletto di lui, come in un tentativo di sentirlo fisicamente vicino a sé.  
-Ma loro non ci sono e noi abbiamo il dovere di fare le cose al meglio in ogni caso! Non puoi continuare sempre a lamentarti, Midori!  
-Posso impegnarmi e lamentarmi assieme, sai? So fare più cose contemporaneamente!  
-Dici? Ultimamente non fai altro che lagnarti in continuazione! Cosa c’è? Ti senti solo? Hai qualcosa da dire?  
Le insinuazioni di Tetora fecero tentennare il ragazzo più alto, che abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì un poco. La conversazione non stava andando come lui aveva previsto, per nulla.  
-Non mi sento solo-  
Fu spinto all’indietro, e per un attimo Shinobu temette che Tetora volesse davvero prenderlo a pugni un’altra volta. Si avvicinò quasi correndo ai due, proprio mentre cozzavano contro il muro bianco.  
Ma Tetora stringeva ancora forte la divisa del ragazzo più alto e non sembrava davvero intenzionato a colpirlo: il suo sguardo era scuro, grave di emozioni davvero intense. Persino Midori se ne accorse.  
-Ogni volta che ti lamenti, sembra quasi che tu dica che non sono un bravo capitano. Che lui, che Morisawa-san è più bravo di me-  
Prima però che Midori fraintendesse, Shinobu sospirò e interruppe il loro diverbio.  
-Non dire così, Tetora! Lo sai benissimo che Midori non intende questo. Non fare il geloso, ora.  
-Geloso?  
Bastò quel poco perché la tensione si spezzasse totalmente e i due litiganti si guardassero negli occhi in modo diverso; entrambi rossi d’imbarazzo, i loro corpi si rilassarono un poco pur rimanendo attaccati.  
Midori fece persino una smorfia di scherno.  
-Davvero pensi che io-? Oh, ma allora sei proprio stupido.  
Un lampo d’irritazione attraversò gli occhi dell’altro, fiamme di passione tornarono ad ardere.  
Il ragazzo più alto temette di aver osato troppo e di essersi spinto abbastanza in là da scatenare una reazione violenta. Chiuse gli occhi quando Tetora lo strattonò, pensando di finire a terra – finì invece contro il suo viso, le labbra premute contro le sue in un bacio maldestro, pieno di livore e passione. Gli prese il capo con entrambe le mani, per gestirsi meglio, e l’altro ragazzo ricambiò con un gemito prolungato.  
Aveva un buon sapore.  
Si separarono ansimanti, piuttosto confusi e frastornati. Furono riportati alla realtà ancora una volta da Shinobu, l’unico in quella relazione a tre capace di portare serenità col solo suo esistere.  
-Finalmente!  
Raggiante, sorrise e poi li abbracciò di slancio, strofinando il viso contro la guancia di un Tetora imbarazzatissimo.  
Midori riuscì a capire che stesse succedendo dopo qualche istante di ragionamento.  
-Non dirmi che voi due-?  
-Anche di più di un bacio, se è per questo.  
Tetora lo guardò con la stessa espressione di scherno che lui gli aveva rivolto poco prima. Midori strinse con più forza l’abbraccio, per stizza, benché le sue guance fossero gonfie in un broncio molto infantile.  
Shinobu si strofinò anche su di lui, così felice che i suoi due fidanzati finalmente avessero fatto quel grande passo.  
-Ah, non ti preoccupare. Abbiamo tempo per recuperare anche noi-  
Ma Midori non gli diede tempo di finire la frase, perché gli alzò il mento e lo baciò con molta passione. Il ragazzo dai capelli neri non esitò ad approfittarne per baciargli il collo e le orecchie, così da godere egli stesso della sua presenza.  
Schiena contro il petto di Tetora, Shinobu non riuscì neanche a scansarsi o scappare: rimase tra di loro ad accusare i loro attacchi. Provò a lamentarsene, persino.  
-Così, a tradimento-  
Lo chiusero ancora, in un intreccio di gambe e di braccia. Lentamente, Shinobu si sciolse e ricambiò il loro amore, come sempre aveva fatto, perché quella era la cosa che più gli piaceva al mondo.  
E nessuno, proprio nessuno, osò disturbarli.  



End file.
